This invention relates generally to a percussive musical instrument that is used in both classical and contemporary music. Conventional rainmakers are the shape of long cylinders with multiple rods or bars extending from side to side of the cylinder that serve to break the fall of bead like fill material as it falls from one end of the cylinder to the other.
The primary drawback of the conventional rainmaker is that the sound is made only while the beads are falling past the rods. It is not possible to produce a continuous rain sound from a single instrument.
The present invention overcomes the drawback found in the prior art while not diminishing the acoustic qualities of the device by providing a rainmaker that produces a continuous rain sound. The present invention also produces two types of a rain sound; a soft rain similar to the conventional rainmaker and a hard rain similar to rain falling on a metal roof. In addition, the present invention also makes a thunderous noise and can be used as a typical shaker.